Blue guardian: Birth of a champian
by lebanese
Summary: Kim stayed with Erik in the Prom and Ron departs. Now leading a team in a secret organisation, Ron faces his toughest challange in his life, saving Kim and defeating the black Titan will have character death


Kim stayed with Erik in the PROM.

Ron left town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking indark alley, was a tired and angry Ron. He slammed his fist to the wall leaving a medium gap in it. A voice was heard not far away. Ron looked at the source to seaa black wearing ninja taking an offensive stance. Ron quickly went to defensive. The ninja attacked with two silver swords.

Ron dodged the first slash and the second but the third made a nasty cut on his back. Ron fell to his knees from the pain. The ninja raised his sword for the final strike. But Ron sweeped the ninja's leg and performed a windmill. He caught the sword in mid air and aimed it at the ninja's neck on the ground. A faint smile was under the mask of the ninja.

"You are as strong as they say" The ninja spoke with an excited voice.

Ron was stunned at the beggining..."What do you want?" he threatened with the sword.

"Put that thing away I am on your side" The ninja tried to move away the sword.

Only to be kicked in the stomach. "Who the hell are you?" Ron gave the sword a small push.

"I am a scout... I am recruiting you" the ninja spoke with a nervous voice.

"Explain?" Ron eased his sword a bit.

"I was sent by a secret organisation that helps save the world. We heard about your... departure and thought that you might be a fine leader for our armies" The ninja spoke as he removed his mask revealing a black haired teenager... "You can call me John"

"Why should I be interested?" Ron asked as he removed his sword.

"You have no where to go... and we are the only ones who know about and appreciate your skills" John stood up.

"Skills?" Ron asked

"Don't give me the fake weak look... you know what I am talking about... Yamanouchi... Lotus... blade... ring any bell?" John asked with a teasing tone..

Ron kicked him to the wall... "How do you know about those?"

"Easy there... we did our research...so... are you interested?" John asked...

Ron easned his fist... "When do I start?"

"Now" John smiled.

A black portal formed under their feet and they fell in it. They reappeared in building full of people training and studying martial arts.

"Where the hell are we?" Ron was a bit confused.

"This bulding is in a remote deseart... no one knows we exist... come meet your team" John walked.

"Team?" Ron followed.

"I gathered three of the toughest warriers in this dimension" John smiled as he entered a room

"Dimension?" Ron asked confused as he followed.

They entered a training hall where there were two men and a woman in the twenties... "You're kidding me right?" the woman spoke... "He is leading us... he is a kid"

"This is Benfred... the best marksmen on this planet" John introduced.

"Just call me Fred" the woman responded.

"As for these two gentlemen... Rey and Brock... finest ass kicking pilots I could find.. also experienced in martial arts" John pointed as they brokea tackling dumy with one kick.

"Erm... hi" Ron spoke...

"And you are?" the woman spoke.

"Ron" Ron responded.

"I know whats your name.. what is so special about you?" She asked

"Eh..." Ron saw a tackling dumy all across the hall...his hands lit with blue fire... he fired a blue balt vaporizing the dumy... Every one in the room were shocked... "That and other things" Ron spoke in a proud tone.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side" Rey spoke.

"I hear" Brock replied.

"Now that you met its time for your first mission" John spoke

"Arleady?" Ron was annoyed.

"Your missions is to infiltrate Global Justice's head quarters and.." He was interupted..

"Wait... What? GJ I used to work for that ... they are not the bad guys" Ron spoke in an angry tone.

"Hey kid..." John spoke "The childish missions you used to go on are over... we are talking about fighting demons and hellish creatures... so if some sacrifices are to bemade... they will be made... we need a ray gun they have in there"

"Why don't you ask for it" Ron argued

"I told you we are a secret organisation... no one must know about us" John responded

Ron thought for a minute..." No body gets hurt?"

"Ofcourse... you will be leading them any way" John responded...

"Very well" Ron responded..

_to be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Ron and Kim will fight in GJ


End file.
